


Wolf's Bane

by adepressedmeme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Coming Out, Fight Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: Here's the idea: What if you were a werewolf before becoming a companion. Hamlling is a young Nord werewolf who leaves his pack to gain a name for himself. He aims to become a Companion, unaware at first that they themselves are werewolves. He finds himself entangled with a Vilkas that doesn't want a relationship, or anyone knowing he's gay. Except, the thing is, they already fucked. Oops.*This was 100% intended to be a one-shot but as I started writing I liked the idea more and now it will be a short series.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. The Blonde Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> *This will be my first fic posted that's male/male.  
> *Slight TW: This is not a rape scene but is rough. Many animals are known to have very rough sex. Keeping that in mind, the sex between these werewolves is written to be a fight for dominance with neither wanting to submit but both wanting to fuck.

The cool night air tousled the blonde hairs on the werewolf that ran through the woods. He could smell the elk he had been tracking, but now a new scent was on the wind. Another predator, another wolf. He moved faster now, his powerful rear legs pushing him forward with newfound vigor. Another wolf meant the possibility of a new friend or foe. He broke off from his pack a few nights ago, wanting to take some time to find himself. He had been with his pack since he was a pup and it was tradition for the young men who come of age to venture out and decide if they want to make their own pack or return to the fold. 

He stopped suddenly, the scent of the other wolf overpowering the elk’s trial. It appeared they were hunting the same prey and he was sure the other wolf could smell him too. The beast looked around, he could see the elk in the distance. A little off to the side, he could make out the hulking figure of the other werewolf. His fur was all black and he was massive. Their eyes met from the distance, and suddenly the prey no longer mattered. 

The black wolf raced toward the blonde, the blonde returning the motion in kind. The elk was lucky and managed to escape them. The black wolf kept his head low and growled, showing all his razor sharp teeth. He was making it known that this was his territory. The blonde wolf took the hint, but did not back down. He returned the growl but stood on his hind legs. The display of his stomach showing that he didn’t mean to be a threat, but refusing to roll on his back meant he also wouldn’t submit. 

Wanting to display full dominance, the black wolf charged the blonde. The lighter wolf grabbed the black one by the shoulders and tossed him around and off of him. They lunged their teeth at each other, neither one able to gain any ground. They slashed their claws and bit down on each other. They both drew blood, but it was clear neither of them were trying to actually kill. 

Something new was filling the air, a scent of arousal. It was rolling off both of them in waves, crashing into their nostrils. The blonde wolf was the first to prove his interest, moving himself sideways to expose his hardened length. The black wolf tilted his head at this, interested but not wanting to be submissive. He stood back on his legs and displayed himself, swelling before the other’s eyes. 

They were at an impasse. Both were rearing to go, but neither wanting to be topped. The blonde wolf carefully approached the slightly smaller black one. They were nearly the same size, but what difference was there would not be enough to call a true advantage. He raised his head to expose his neck, another display of respect and trust, but kept his teeth bare to emphasize that he meant to be dominant. The black wolf did the same, not submitting to this intruder. 

The blonde wolf made a pass, licking at the other’s muzzle. He let out a soft growl at the attention, it had been too long since he transformed and even longer since he had sex in this form. The younger wolf, the blonde, transformed often and had near perfect control of his beast. Carefully, he lowered his face to the other’s belly. He licked at his engorged member. The smaller wolf buckled at the action, it really had been too long. He appeared green, his tip already leaking. Seeing the wolf relax just a little now was the opening the larger one needed, quickly jumping on his back and biting down on the back of his neck. 

The black wolf let out a howl and tried to swing him off, but the intruder held on. He slipped his head inside of the smaller wolf, who snarled at him. He inched himself in and the black wolf began to submit to him, arching his back. The blonde one pushed his back into the ground as he bottomed out, both of them keeping their teeth bare. If there were anyone watching from the outside, it would look like something evil happening. That wasn’t the case for werewolves in their beast form though. It was normal for two wolves, especially in their case as two males, to fight each other while copulating. 

The black wolf let the other enjoy his place on top for a few moments, before turning himself in his grip and forcing the blonde on his back. He pounced on him, putting his neck in his jaws. The blonde wolf went still, the older one having given him a false sense of submission in order to gain the upper hand. The smaller wolf used his hands to keep his shoulders pressed down as he maneuvered himself against his tight hole. They both howled together as he bottomed out in one push. 

The blonde wolf was forced to submit for now, letting himself relax and enjoy the feeling of the other wolf’s cock inside of him. He was typically the top in his previous relationships, but that didn’t mean he was opposed to being on the receiving end from time to time. Although neither of them spoke to each other, perhaps not even certain the other was still in control of their beasts and not overtaken by them, there was an understanding that they would both be satisfied tonight. The dark wolf let out another howl as his hips sputtered and he finished inside of him, the knot keeping him from withdrawing yet. 

A few minutes passed and it released, the blonde wolf free to move now. He brought the other into him with the pull of his paw. The black wolf made empty threats by slamming his teeth together, but allowed the blonde wolf to climb back on top. The blonde wolf didn’t last, finishing in just a few pumps like the green one he was. They did not speak or interact after he was able to withdraw himself. They both heard the call of the black wolf’s pack. Not wanting to chance clashing with a pack on his own, the blonde wolf retreated to the woods. 

… 

A week later 

Hamlling made his way into the city of Whiterun. He was a young Nord of the age of nineteen. He looked the part of a typical Nord with his tall stature, bulky frame, muscular build, blonde braided hair, and thick accent. He loved Talos and the Nordic way of life. He was not a fan of the Empire, being the Thalmor’s bitch and all. He didn’t hate elves though he was often weary of them. The only thing that made him stick out was his eyes, a perfect metallic silver hue. To most people it was just a pleasant oddity that drew young maidens' attention, but to anyone in the know it was a dead give away of his beast blood. 

He grew up near Falkreath with his pack. It consists of his mother, his sister, an uncle, an aunt, and three cousins. His father used to be the alpha of the pack, but was killed by the Silverhand when he was about twelve. His uncle took over and moved them closer to the town for their own protection. He left his family behind to explore a bit and make a name for himself. It is his intention to return one day to take his uncle’s place and fulfill his role as his father’s only son, but it was hard to want to return. Hamlling loved his family, truely, especially his mother and sister, but they did not agree with his ‘lifestyle.’ It was put on him at a young age that it would be his duty to become the pack leader, take a mate, and have the next generation of childern to continue the pack’s lineage. They came from a long line of werewolves tracing back hundreds of years. Hamlling, although having bedded women before, preferred the company and companionship of men. He didn’t dislike sex with women and often partook, but he felt his heart would not be happy unless he were to marry a man. These sorts of relationships were permitted under Mara, but were still often frowned upon by society at large. 

A few people offered the stranger smiles as he headed up toward Jorrvaskr where he heard the Companions lived. He didn’t know a lot about them, and he certainly didn’t know their secret, but he knew they were respected warriors. That’s all he wanted to be, an honorable warrior. He was not expecting the scent of werewolf all over the hall as soon as he entered. A red-headed nord woman glared at him as he walked to the first person by the door. It was an elderly woman, not a werewolf, who pointed him in the direction of Kodlak Whitemane. 

“Hold it right there!” The woman rushed after him once he reached the stairs, “What business do you have here?” 

“I want to join the Companions,” Hamlling informed her. 

“You do, do you?” She put a hand on her nearly bare hip, “Come see me after speaking with Kodlak, perhaps we can hunt together.” 

He nodded at her before heading downstairs. He could smell the curious arousal off of her and the overwhelming smell of her beast. She was clearly a strong wolf and someone that used her beast form often. Hamlling made his way to the end of the hall. He could sense two more wolves, one an alpha. 

“But I still hear the call of the blood,” a nord man with war paint over his eyes said to an older man sitting beside him across the table. 

“We all do. It is our burden to bear. But we can overcome,” the older man stopped at the sight of Hamlling entering the room, “A stranger approaches.” 

“Hello,” Hamlling started, “I’m here because I want to join the Companions.” 

“You do? Here, let me take a look at you,” he paused at catching the scent of the beast in his blood, “Did you leave your pack to come here?” 

“Aye,” he replied, “I’m Hamlling Bear-eater. My family is back near Falkreath awaiting my return but-” he paused, catching a familiar scent from the other nord in the room that was brooding at him, “I want to better myself as a warrior before I return. Want them to have someone honorable coming home to them.” 

“Yes, a certain fire of spirit,” Kodlak sat back in his chair, “How is your arm?” 

“Master, you're not truly considering accepting him?” Vilkas spat, his eyes narrowed on the blonde man before him. Vilkas recognised his scent right away and did not want the whelp figuring out who he was. 

Too late. “And why not me?” Hamlling crossed his arms across his broad chest, “You’ve seen my arm well enough.” 

“You know this man?” Kodlak questioned with a surprised and curious tone. 

“No!” You could almost make out a slight blush under all that war paint, “I mean- aye. Not well though. We met as beasts.” 

“In that case, why don’t you take him out to the yard and test out his human form?” Kodlak said, not understanding why the young nord in front of them chuckled as his phrasing. 

“Fine,” Vilkas quickly stood up and rushed Hamlling out of the room. Kodlak raising a brow at his strange behavior. “Let’s get one thing clear,” Vilkas whispered in a threatening tone, “Our blood is a secret that you will keep or you will die sharing.” 

“I assumed so,” he smirked at the smaller nord, “Are you blushing?” 

“What?” He exclaimed, “No, get to the yard!” He pushed him up the stairs. 

There was no one in the courtyard, much to Vilkas’ pleasure. With any luck the young man would be shit with a blade and he could send him packing, avoiding any more discomfort. Vilkas never associated himself with the people he slept with and definitely wanted nothing to do with someone he allowed to penetrate him in beast form. He had never been a bottom in his wolf form and didn’t want word to get out that he had been. His brother and Aela would never let him live it down and the idea of Skjor and Kodlak finding out made him feel embarrassed. Vilkas had a reputation to uphold, even if it was to be the broody man who never lost his battles. 

“You ready?” Hamlling asked, “Oh, what was your name by the way?” 

“Hit me, whelp,” he replied, refusing to offer up that personal information. 

Hamlling shrugged and charged. He wielded a steel warhammer that made Vilkas’ bones vibrate when it impacted his shield. Vilkas staggered back a bit, keeping his shield raised for the second swing. It hit harder than the first and made him take a tumble. 

“Damn,” Hamlling offered Vilkas a hand, “Sorry about that, didn’t mean to knock you-” 

“It’s fine!” Vilkas quickly brought himself back up, “You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you. Here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are.” The man quickly turned and left Hamlling, not wanting him to smell his arousal. It wasn’t often that Vilkas was laid out, but when it happened it impressed him and pleased his wolf. 

Hamlling thought the encounter strange, but did as ordered. He found out from the forgemaster that his name was Vilkas and he was like this to everyone. Hamlling didn’t mind the attitude, if anything it turned him on. He liked a challenge and this man was sure to be just that.


	2. Companions

Bear-eater took to the Companions like a fish to water. Njada and Ria cozied up to the tall Nord quickly, he shared drinks with Torvar often, trained with Farkas, and hunted with Aela. Vilkas avoided any contact with the man though. Hamlling thought it strange since they already knew each other intimately, and he was eager to test out his human form. 

“I killed a bear today,” Ria spoke to Hamlling as he bit into his bread. 

“Well I killed two wolves!” Njada came beside them, taking a seat. 

“Impressive,” he gave them a smile as he could sense their arousal, “To the both of you.” 

“Would you like to spar with me?” Ria asked. 

“Can’t today,” Hamlling gave her a smile, “I have some other plans, but maybe later?” 

“Of course,” she giggled before running off. 

Hamlling had no interest in either of the women, but he did like the attention and the constant aroma of their interests. Today though, he had his mind set on one man. He was going to get Vilkas to speak to him if it killed him. 

Vilkas liked to sleep in late, common for those with the beast blood. He grumbled awake at the sound of a heavy knock on his door. Still too far into his sleep to sense who it was, he told them to come in. He regretted that as soon as he saw who it was. The most handsome man he’s ever laid eyes on. 

“What do you want, whelp?” Vilkas growled as he sat up. 

Hamlling watched with delight as his sheets fell off his broad, hairy chest, “I wanted to speak with you.” 

“Aye. What about?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Hamlling cut to the point, “You enjoyed our time as beasts, why avoid me now?” 

“I-” Vilkas shifted his intense gaze from Hamlling. 

“You’re not out, are you?” He guessed correctly. Hamlling was used to it. Few men in Skyrim were open about their relationships with other men. 

“No,” Vilkas sighed and returned his gaze, “I don’t want the others to know about my...interests.” 

Hamlling closed the door and walked closer to the smaller man, “Does your pack not look kindly on people like us?” 

“I’m not sure. It’s never been talked about and I don’t want to be the one to force the conversation,” Vilkas admitted. 

Hamlling was getting distracted by the flexing of Vilkas’s pecs as he spoke, “My pack doesn’t like my kind, but I’m not going to change who I am. You should be proud of who you are. There’s nothing wrong with it in Mara’s eyes.” 

“You’re not going to tell anyone, right?” Vilkas’ eyes pleaded with him. 

“Of course not,” Hamlling put a reassuring hand on his bare shoulder, “But I’m not going to stop chasing you either.” He gave a wink. 

Vilkas sighed, “You are-how can I say this?” Vilkas put his hand on Hamlling’s, “You are a handsome man and I would be happy to have you by my side, but I can’t. The Companions have an image to maintain as warriors and I can’t let my...deviations affect that.” 

“Deviations, huh?” Hamlling moved his face close to Vilkas’, “Is that what I am for you?” 

Vilkas didn’t stop him as he leaned closer, pressing his lips to his. A soft, wanton noise escaped Vilkas’ mouth as he parted his lips. Hamlling’s tongue darted on his lips, slowly making its way to his mouth. Vilkas’ body arched to press into Hamlling’s, nothing but a single layer of clothes separating them. 

“You think I’m handsome?” Hamlling grinned as he pulled back and left Vilkas panting. 

The tension was thick, “Of course. You have Ria and Njada flaunting over you for a reason.” 

“True,” he shrugged, “Too bad for them there’s a broody wolf taking up my attention.” 

“Is that so,” Vilkas smirked and leaned his lips back to Hamllings. 

Hamlling parted from Vilkas, moving out of his room without a word. He wasn’t going to let Vilkas get it this easily. No, a real hunter could make his prey come to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of criticisms you have of how I write m/m sex. I'm a cis-gendered woman so I don't actually have a penis will which to reference what it feels like with.


End file.
